La conspiration de l'avorton
by FireRox
Summary: Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.
1. Qui pense peu se trompe beaucoup

**Pourquoi pas ?**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Mot de l'auteure :** Après avoir vu une vidéo sur Youtube, l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit d'écrire cet OS. Il me trotte en tête depuis une semaine, alors au risque de me ridiculiser, il fallait que je l'écrive pour pouvoir avancer sur mes autres histoires. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

TBBT

_**Qui pense peu se trompe beaucoup.**_

Leonard de Vinci

TBBT

- Penny.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Penny.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Penny.

Toc, toc, toc.

Enfin elle pouvait ouvrir la porte. Mon dieu, pourquoi parmi toutes les habitudes pénibles de Sheldon Cooper, celle-ci était celle qui l'énervait le plus ? Probablement le fait d'attendre derrière un bout de contreplaqué la fin des divagations de ce cher Docteur, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en lançant la question ô combien récurrente suivant les trois derniers coups.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Sheldon.

Penny tourna la poignée en soupirant. Qu'allait-il encore inventer pour la tirer de son lit à une heure indue ?

- J'ai attendu onze heures, déclara-t-il tout de go d'une voix mécanique.

- C'est parfait, Sheldon. Ta ponctualité me va droit au cœur. Surtout un dimanche.

Le sarcasme, arme parfaite contre le génie horripilant qui la sortait du difficile sommeil d'un lendemain de soirée arrosée.

- Merci, Penny. Je ne suis pas très doué en expressions faciales, mais je crois pouvoir discerner de la fatigue et une pointe de sarcasme derrière tes paroles. Me trompai-je ?

- Absolument pas. Maintenant, soit tu me dis ce qui t'amène, soit tu attends une, voire deux heures de plus pour ne pas que je vomisse à tes pieds.

- Oh. Hum, dans ce cas, je vais essayer de faire vite.

Penny se prépara mentalement au supplice favori de Sheldon, qui consistait à la faire tenir debout devant une porte ouverte pendant que môsieur déblatérait ses problèmes existentiels sans penser à son état semi-comateux tendant vers le nauséeux. Pourtant ce fut effectivement très court.

- Wolovitz m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me donner.

- Wolo … commença Penny avant de s'interrompre, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Ça y était, la fin de soirée de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Et les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes …

TBBT

_Penny remontait d'un pas mal assuré les trois étages menant à son appartement, en faisant attention à ne pas vomir son trop plein de vodka sur les marches qu'elle devrait emprunter le lendemain. Hampton, son petit-ami au nom ridicule, l'avait plaqué sans état d'âme après avoir rencontré un obscur mannequin dans le bar où ils prenaient un verre._

_- Gay refoulé, mon œil ! marmonna-t-elle en repensant à la scène._

_S'en était suivi une tournée du reste des bars menant à son immeuble, bien assez pour lui assurer un joli découvert sur son compte bancaire déjà peu rempli. En atteignant le troisième palier, elle se heurta à un être petit et machiavélique._

_- Penny !_

_- Howard, quelle merveilleuse surprise ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Non. Salut, Raj', lança-t-elle au deuxième personnage muet._

_- On peut t'aider ? se proposa Wolowitz, les yeux déjà brillants d'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir –peut-être – profiter de la jeune femme._

_- Non, répéta-t-elle tout en tentant maladroitement d'enfoncer la clé dans le trou de la serrure._

_Serrure qui n'arrêtait pas de changer de place, la sadique._

_- Peut-être que si, déclara-t-il en saisissant la clef et en ouvrant le porte._

_- Merci, Howaaaaard, répondit-elle en baillant._

_Elle allait refermer la porte et plonger dans son confortable canapé quand le grand Sheldon Cooper ouvrit sa propre porte, agacé par le bruit que faisaient ses voisins. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de leur faire savoir._

_- Je pensais avoir été clair sur l'importance de mon cycle de sommeil, Penny. Pas de bruit après minuit, or, il est minuit et trois minutes, tu reçois donc un mauvais point. Tu es déjà à deux mauvais points, ce qui t'en fait donc un troisième. Je t'informerai de ta punition demain._

_Penny lui jeta un regard tellement éloquent qu'il préféra faire demi-tour et retourner se coucher, sans pour autant oublier de lancer à Howard et Raj' un petit :_

_- Je vous l'avais bien dit !_

_Une fois la porte refermée sur le docteur Cooper, le cerveau de Penny eut un déclic._

_- Je vous l'avais bien dit quoi ?_

_Raj' murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son confrère._

_- Mais non, je ne vais pas lui dire._

_- Howard Wolowitz, si tu ne tiens pas que Bernadette apprenne ta seconde infidélité sur WOW, tu as intérêt à répondre._

_- Ok, ok, je vais te le dire. Quoi, lança-t-il à un Raj' terrifié, j'adore quand on me fait du chantage, c'est assez excitant !_

_- Répondre vite, Howard, énonça Penny avec un regard meurtrier._

_- Eh bien, disons que Léonard a trouvé … hum, intéressant de parler de ton nouvel ami durant le repas, et que, hum, nous avons en quelque sorte pris les paris pour savoir quand tu rentrerais bourrée et incapable de marcher._

_- QUOI ?_

_- Si ça peut te rassurer, je t'avais donné deux jours de plus, relativisa Wolovitz en toute innocence. Sheldon s'est alors lancé dans un discours – comme à son habitude – sur l'inutilité d'une telle conversation …_

_- Humpf._

_- … et nous a prouvé par A plus B que le soir prévu serait ce soir. Quoi que je refuse de l'approuver la plupart du temps, il faut bien admettre qu'il a gagné, conclut-il en haussant les épaules._

_- Vous avez parié sur moi ? reprit Penny après une ou deux vagues de nausée._

_- Heu … hésita Howard en lançant de grands coups d'œil frénétiques à un Raj' sur le point de prendre la fuite. Techniquement, non, puisque Sheldon n'a pas pris part au débat._

_- Comment a-t-il deviné, alors qu'il n'y connait rien en relations entre véritables humains ?_

_- Une question d'hormones, de cycle et d'éloignement des fêtes, à ce que j'ai compris._

_- Je vais le tuer … marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour empêcher le couloir de tourner. _

_- Les robots sont insensibles à la douleur, affirma l'ingénieur. Je parie que même un contact, hum, charnel prolongé ne le ferai pas réagir._

_Raj' lui murmura à l'oreille une nouvelle fois._

_- Non, même avec Spock._

_- Je tiens le pari._

_Grand silence. Les deux scientifiques la regardaient, éberlués._

_- Je vais me coucher, salut ! tenta-t-elle de s'esquiver, une image horrible lui venant en tête._

_Trop tard pour reculer, comprit-elle en observant le visage de Wolovitz._

_- Pari tenu, Penny ?_

_- C'était pour rire, je …_

_- Si jamais tu réussis, je paye ton loyer pour les six mois à venir._

_Il osait l'appâter avec de l'argent, elle ? Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à des telles extrémités, jamais !_

_- D'accord, s'entendit-elle répondre en claquant la porte._

TBBT

A présent Sheldon se tenait devant elle, attendant un geste de sa part. Le seul qu'elle finit par trouver fut de lui fermer la porte au nez, le souffle coupé.

TBBT

_Suite prochaine, je suis inspirée. Ne vous attendez pas toutefois à cinquante chapitres, deux ou trois suffiront je pense._

_Vos avis ? :)_

_FireRox_


	2. Le paradoxe féminin

**Pourquoi pas ?**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à moins que lesdits scénaristes ne reprennent mon histoire pour un scénario (mais sincèrement, j'en doute ^^)

**Mot de l'auteure :** Vous ne trouvez pas qu'un épisode par semaine, c'est horriblement frustrant ?

TBBT

**Le paradoxe féminin.**

TBBT

Penny entendit Sheldon s'éloigner sans demander son reste, ouvrir puis refermer délicatement la porte de son appartement. Elle entendit également le « ALORS ? » lancé haut et fort par Wolovitz, mais pas la réponse de l'intéressé, trop occupé à son discours sur le manque de maturité des ingénieurs et des astrophysiciens. Elle entendait également des bruits de tambour à l'intérieur de son crâne, mais ce n'était hélas que le reflet de sa triste nuit.

Comment, mais comment avait-elle pu accepter ce pari stupide ? Même pour de l'argent, elle avait parié avec Wolovitz ! Wolovitz, l'ignoble petit personnage qui passait sa vie à fantasmer sur toute créature portant une paire de seins ! Wolovitz, l'être odieux qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de sortir une remarque salace à son encontre !

Elle s'écroula sur le canapé, tête la première. Quand elle disait qu'elle n'était pas maligne, elle était loin de la vérité. Elle était tout simplement stupide. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où elle pouvait s'enfuir, surtout pas après les dépenses de la nuit dernière. En pensant à ce que Wolovitz pouvait considérer comme un « contact charnel », elle eut un frisson de dégoût, qui la fit se précipiter au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Une fois remise de ses émotions physiques et intellectuelles, elle se prépara mentalement à recevoir la visite d'un des quatre scientifiques. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, on frappa à sa porte.

- Penny ?

Humpf, Léonard, assurément. Heureusement pour elle, son séjour dans la salle de bains s'était terminé en douche et lavage de cheveux. Elle se décida à se lever lui ouvrir quand elle enregistra la voix du laborantin qui s'élevait pour la troisième fois.

- Penny, si tu te sens mieux, tu peux venir déjeuner avec nous. Ta part est déjà payée, de toute façon.

Ben voyons, comme si on allait l'attirer avec la promesse d'un repas lourd, gras, mais surtout gratuit ! Elle n'était pas si prévisible. Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte.

- Salut, Léonard.

Il vit à ses yeux vitreux qu'il ne tombait pas au bon moment.

- Heu, une autre fois peut-être ?

- Non, non. De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose à défaire, bredouilla la jeune femme en priant pour que Wolovitz n'ait pas déjà craché le morceau.

- Si tu parles d'hier soir, Sheldon t'a trouvé une si grande ressemble avec sa sœur qu'il se dit prêt à oublier les mauvais points, la rassura-t-il avec un geste de la main apaisant.

- Ah, heu … Cool !

Ouf, Howard avait tenu le secret. Survivrait-elle à une confrontation directe face à lui et Sheldon ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais il valait mieux désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle ne lui explose à la tête. Elle suivit Léonard, toujours aux petits soins pour elle. Assez déplacé de la part d'un ex, mais que voulez-vous, ne rien avoir à payer pour se nourrir était un luxe qui valait le sacrifice de son orgueil.

- Salut, Penny ! l'accueillit Howard avec un immense sourire.

Le coup d'œil assassin qu'elle lui renvoya ne suffit pas à effacer sa joie.

- Raj', salua-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête.

- Re-bonjour, Penny. As-tu récupéré assez d'appétit pour vider le compte commun réservé aux repas, ou nous laisseras-tu une part supplémentaire dûment acquise par le labeur que nous avons fourni pour te la payer ?

Pour ne pas accentuer l'air satisfait de Wolovitz, elle préféra le silence à la répartie bien sentie qu'elle avait en tête. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se sorte de ce pétrin. Un « contact charnel » avec Sheldon le robot … Rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait défaillir. Qui sait, peut-être était-il froid comme le métal, peut-être n'avait-il même pas de pouls ?

- Alors, Penny, rude soirée hier, mmm ? lança Howard, dont le sourire donnait à Penny l'envie de le tuer là, maintenant, tout de suite, avec les baguettes chinoises que Léonard lui avait donné.

- Absolument, Howard, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide en insistant sur le prénom pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas continuer son petit jeu démoniaque.

Sheldon restait étrangement silencieux, évitant de croiser le regard de Penny. Extraordinaire comme le souvenir d'une sœur sadique pouvait le rendre calme et courtois.

- Donc, Penny … Comment va Hampton ? demanda Léonard.

Sa question fut suivie d'un vaste silence, du trio parieur car ils attendaient la réponse pour recevoir leurs gains, et du grand névrosé car il ne fallait pas parler en mangeant. Penny les fusilla du regard, en particulier Léonard pour son air innocent.

- Très bien, merci les garçons !

- Je n'accepte pas de faire partie de ce groupe, commenta Sheldon, sortant de sa torpeur.

- Pourtant tu ne t'en es pas privé hier, persifla Howard.

- Je n'ai fait aucun pari sur le dos de Penny, j'ai élaboré une analyse cohérente et parfaitement scientifique, et en ai déduit que Penny et Hampton ne produiraient plus de coït satisfaisant, déclama le docteur Cooper d'un ton pédant.

- Pari, mais quel pari ? exigea Penny en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Léonard.

Celui-ci eut la décence de rougir et détourner le regard.

- En parlant de pari, Penny … commença Howard avec un sourire carnassier.

- Sheldon a gagné, le coupa précipitamment la jeune femme.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, commenta l'arrogant personnage. Et vous me devez vingt dollars chacun.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas parié, je te signale ! s'offusqua Léonard, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Penny et de se tasser au fond du fauteuil.

- Mais j'ai gagné, donc le résultat est le même. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas dépensé ton liquide dans la part de Penny, tu serais à même de me les donner sur le champ.

- Qu'est-ce que … Oh, ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter avec toi. Les voilà, tes vingt dollars ! fit-il en lui tendant le billet.

- Merci, Léonard.

Sheldon soutint le regard des deux autres scientifiques jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à sortir leurs portefeuilles.

- Merci Raj', merci Howard.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais perdre plus, n'est-ce pas, Penny ? souligna l'ingénieur avec malice.

- Dans tes rêves, Howard, rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme.

Et voilà, encore coincée à cause de son découvert. Il faudrait penser sérieusement à trouver un riche héritier, si possible sur le point de mourir, afin de renflouer son compte. Ou alors faire réagir Sheldon. La première solution semblait plus réalisable dans l'absolu … mais le pourcentage de vieillards pleins aux as à Passadena était pour ainsi dire quasi nul. Autant se lancer dans une enquête de proximité. Un orgueil, quel orgueil ? Finalement, pour six mois de loyer et des repas gratuits, elle pouvait bien tenter quelque chose pour gagner ce pari.

Optant pour une réflexion en dehors des remarques sarcastiques de Wolovitz, elle se dépêcha de finir son plat chinois et de s'enfermer dans son appartement afin de planifier une stratégie d'attaque.

TBBT

_Aucun problème pour écrire la suite pour l'instant, j'adore voir Penny et Howard se lancer des piques dans les épisodes :)_

_A bientôt !  
_

_FireRox_


	3. Star Trek Tour

**La conspiration de l'avorton  
**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à moins que lesdits scénaristes ne reprennent mon histoire pour un scénario (mais sincèrement, j'en doute ^^)

**Mot de l'auteure :** J'ai oublié de situer la période : fin de la saison 3 (Amy n'est pas encore entrée en orbite autour de Sheldon)

TBBT

**Star Trek Tour.**

TBBT

Premier round, observation. Enfin, pas observation au sens strict du terme. Ayant côtoyé Sheldon tous les jours depuis trois longues années, elle commençait à connaître l'animal sous toutes ses coutures. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à la possible existence d'une possible … sexualité chez Sheldon.

« Oh mon Dieu, à quoi suis-je en train de penser ? » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Les rares occasions où le scientifique avait perdu le contrôle de son intellect par trop immense trouvaient leurs explications au fond d'un verre. De café ou de Cuba Libre sans alcool qu'elle lui avait préparé avec soin … Et il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, approché une femme durant ces instants. Alors comment allait-elle s'y prendre ?

« N'oublions pas la fois où il était mort de fatigue » se rappela-t-elle en revoyant la scène du tableau.

Elle sortit une feuille, un crayon, et commença à écrire en titre principal : « Liste des choses rendant Sheldon encore plus étrange qu'il n'est déjà ». Satisfaite, elle énuméra ses prochains plans d'action.

_1/ Lui faire boire du café. Problème : il serait encore plus insupportable. A éviter._

_2/ Lui proposer un cocktail sans alcool avec de l'alcool (voir le droguer, dans ce cas demander conseil à Teresa pour fournisseur). Problème : Il ne me demande jamais de cocktail. Impossible._

_3/ Eviter de le laisser dormir pendant quatre ou cinq jours. Problème : Léonard en subira les conséquences. Laisser tomber._

_4/ Le réinitialiser et le reprogrammer. Problème : n'ai aucune connaissance en robotique. Game over …_

Elle relut sa liste, découragée. Rien de tout ceci n'était possible ! Soudain, un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit, et elle se remit à noter frénétiquement.

_5/ UN SECRET ! S. est incapable d'en tenir un sans avoir un malaise ! LA solution !_

Penny reposa la feuille, gonflée d'espoir. Enfin, elle tenait le bon bout ! Bien décidée à mettre son plan en action dans les plus brefs délais – et cela afin de voir tomber le masque d'ironie et de condescendance fiché sur le visage de cet abruti de Wolovitz – elle détailla son plan dans les grandes lignes sur cette même feuille.

TBBT

Mercredi après-midi, devant la porte maudite.

Penny inspira un bon coup. Son angle d'attaque était parfait sur papier, mais avec Sheldon, il allait lui falloir improviser. D'après ses renseignements, Léonard et les autres étaient partis au cinéma en laissant l'irritant Sheldon Cooper seul dans l'appartement. Excellent, donc, pour développer la première partie de son plan diabolique.

Elle toqua à la porte, résistant à l'envie d'énerver sa cible en imitant sa manie des trois fois trois coups. Sheldon vint lui ouvrir aussitôt.

- Bonsoir, Penny.

- Salut, Sheldon.

- Que désires-tu à cette heure si tardive ?

- Je, heu … Eh bien … Je peux entrer ?

Son ton hésitant et surtout le pied qu'elle avait déjà avancé convinrent le docteur de la laisser pénétrer dans son antre. Diantre, que venait faire son agaçante voisine en ce soir béni où il pouvait savourer ses vieux épisodes de « Doctor Who » ? Et voilà qu'elle s'arrêtait en plein milieu du salon, les yeux rivés au sol, comme une gamine prise en faute ! Non, décidément, cette soirée commençait bien mal.

- Sheldon, il faut que je te confie quelque chose … commença Penny en croisant les doigts.

- Si c'est un secret, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me le dire, je suis très mauvais pour les garder, déclara-t-il rapidement, espérant la faire fuir.

- Non, c'est trop lourd à cacher maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu le saches.

Le ton dramatique de la pseudo-actrice intrigua le scientifique.

- Est-ce toi qui as oublié de fermer la porte du frigidaire il y a un mois et trois jours, me privant le lendemain d'un jus d'orange frais nécessaire au bon déroulement de ma journée ?

- Heu … Non.

- Oh. Alors, que pourrait-il y avoir de plus grave que cette faute impardonnable ?

- Je suis tombée amoureuse …

Et voilà, sa soirée était gâchée par une constante sentimentale variable de la vie de sa voisine débauchée. Quelle infamie, quelle cruauté de lui faire manquer la quatrième régénération pour un problème aussi trivial qu'un sentiment ! Il se résolut tout de même à lui répondre en feignant la gentillesse, afin de la faire sortir au plus vite.

- Et l'heureux élu doit t'attendre, alors va vite le rejoindre ! La prochaine fois, épargne moi les détails insignifiants de ta vie ordinaire, si tu as quelque sympathie pour moi.

- … De toi, conclut Penny, se retenant à grand peine de vomir.

Sheldon attendit la fin d'une phrase qui ne semblait pas venir.

- De moi, et … ? la relança-t-il.

- Je. Suis. Tombée. Amoureuse, répéta la jeune femme en détachant chaque syllabe. De toi.

- Je ne comprends pas bien ton énoncé, Penny.

- Relie les mots entre eux, lui ordonna-t-elle, perdant patience.

Un bref instant de réflexion plus tard, un petit « Oh » suivit d'un grand « OH ! » retentit dans la pièce.

- Je vois que tu as enfin compris, établit-elle après analyse de l'expression ahurie de Sheldon.

La première partie de son plan avait fonctionné. Ne restait plus qu'à le culpabiliser assez pour qu'il révèle la surprenante déclaration à Léonard, lequel embrouillerait les choses, essayerait de favoriser le rapprochement, et lui permettrait d'atteindre son but sans trop de difficultés. Toujours apprendre de ses erreurs, lui avait un jour dit son père. Pour une fois qu'elle l'avait écouté !

- Mais … mais … mais … mais …

« Oulà, un beug ? »

- Mais … tu n'as pas le droit ! avança un Sheldon abasourdi.

Penny avait préparé ses réponses à l'avance, mais elle devait bien admettre que cette question ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est un hasard complet !

- Non, non, non. Les chercheurs ont démontré que l'amour était une question de réactions chimiques, donc, si une molécule émanant de ma personne a accidentellement fait réagir la partie de ton cortex réceptive à un quelconque sentiment amoureux, je vais tout simplement rendre le nouveau shampooing au supermarché afin d'éviter un renouvellement de ce comportement primaire.

- Sheldon, ça n'est pas une question d'atomes !

- De molécules. Selon les lois de la biologie, l'amour est un processus chimique de courte durée, qui n'excède pas plus de trois ans, hypothèse confirmée par ta relation avec Léonard, et …

- Peu importe ! s'énerva Penny sur sa pauvre victime. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que je pense maintenant !

- Mais … mais … balbutia-t-il sans trouver de répartie satisfaisante.

- Pas de mais ! Il fallait que je te le dise, mais promets-moi de ne SURTOUT PAS en parler à Léonard quand il rentrera !

Deuxième étape du plan, check.

- Mais je ne sais pas garder un secret ! se défendit-il, désespéré.

- Ecoute, ce pauvre Léonard a déjà assez souffert de notre relation, ne lui apporte pas de nouveaux soucis, s'il te plaît ! Bon, il faut que je rentre, salut ! lança-t-elle avant de sortir vivement de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle laissant en plan un Sheldon déboussolé, incapable de comprendre l'intensité du problème mais tout de même suffisamment perturbé pour le reste de la journée, voire de la semaine. Et Léonard qui allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre ! Ajoutant la panique à ses paramètres actuels, Sheldon aboutit à la triste conclusion suivante : sa soirée était définitivement ruinée …

TBBT

_Si la mise en page beugue, remerciez ffnet ...  
_

_A bientôt !  
_

_FireRox_


	4. The obvious problem

**La conspiration de l'avorton  
**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à moins que lesdits scénaristes ne reprennent mon histoire pour un scénario (mais sincèrement, j'en doute ^^)

**Mot de l'auteure :** Court, mais écrit à la suite du précédent, alors autant le poster tout de suite :)

TBBT

**The obvious problem.**

TBBT

Quand Léonard était rentré la nuit dernière, son colocataire s'était arrangé pour se trouver dans sa chambre, porte close et yeux fermés. Seulement, le sommeil fuyait le pauvre Sheldon Cooper, victime de l'attaque vicieuse d'une certaine Penny, seule femme ayant réussi à ébranler son univers si bien agencé.

Aussi, le lendemain matin, lorsque Léonard le trouva planté devant la porte, la main en suspend au-dessus de la poignée, il sut que les cernes sous les yeux fatigués de Sheldon présageaient un grand trouble dans la Force.

- Sheldon ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

Aucune réponse ne provint du scientifique à l'air perdu. Son ami se décida donc à avancer vers lui, inquiet.

- Sheldon ? répéta-t-il gentiment.

Ce dernier tourna des yeux angoissés vers lui, mais ne répondit rien.

- Tu as encore une équation qui te taraude ?

Sheldon marmonna quelques mots, parmi lesquels Léonard distingua « variable », « idiote » ou encore « déclaration ». Aussi il tenta une explication logique.

- Un physicien a réfuté tes travaux actuels ?

Pour toute réponse, Sheldon fit demi-tour en direction de la cuisine, se saisissant de la bouteille de jus d'orange laissée en plan sur la table par son colocataire peu soigneux. Chose inconcevable, il la vida au goulot sans prendre la peine de sortir un verre. A cet instant, Léonard sut que l'explication à cette étrange attitude allait être à la fois terrible et extrêmement intéressante.

- Sheldon, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, même si …

- Tout va bien, le coupa précipitamment le névrosé.

- Arrête, je vois bien qu'un problème te tracasse ! Tu as remis la bouteille dans le frigo sans même désinfecter le goulot !

- Ce n'est pas à propos de Penny.

Mouvement de surprise de Léonard et d'auto-flagellation de Sheldon.

- Penny ? Mais qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans ? Elle est venue te voir hier soir ?

- Noooon, tenta vainement de dissimuler Sheldon.

- Donc elle est venue ici. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Sheldon, tu sais comme moi que tu ne sais pas mentir, alors arrête d'essayer de le faire !

- Je le savais, je lui ai dit ! Mais non, elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, et voilà où je me trouve ! protesta la victime de la voisine.

- Sheldon, tu es trop fatigué pour faire de longs discours, alors dépêche-toi, qu'on puisse partir au boulot, le pressa Léonard.

- Tu me promets de ne pas me frapper ?

- Quoi ? Mais bien évidemment !

- Ma sœur disait ça, et elle me frappait toujours après …

- Je ne suis pas ta sœur, Sheldon, alors vas-y ! cria Léonard, à bout de patience.

- Penny est amoureuse, déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

Il sembla à Léonard qu'il manquait une partie de la phrase, perdue dans un grognement indicible.

- C'est tout ?

- Ouuuuiiii …

- Bon Sheldon, nous sommes en retard, alors accélère un peu.

- Penny est amoureuse, répéta son colocataire d'une voix plus aiguë que l'ordinaire.

- De qui ? réclama Léonard, sentant là le nœud du problème.

Un gargouillement aussi imperceptible que le premier lui répondit.

- Sheldooon … menaça le scientifique.

- De moi ! hurla presque l'infortuné garçon, courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Léonard resta interdit au milieu du salon, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Penny, amoureuse, Sheldon. Ces trois mots étaient incompatibles, n'est-ce pas ?

TBBT

_Pauvre Léonard ... :)  
_

_A bientôt !  
_

_FireRox_


	5. Bêta Test

**La conspiration de l'avorton  
**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à moins que lesdits scénaristes ne reprennent mon histoire pour un scénario (mais sincèrement, j'en doute ^^)

**Mot de l'auteure :** En italique, les flash-back.

TBBT

**Bêta Test.**

TBBT

Penny était furieuse. Léonard était parti de son appartement depuis dix minutes, et elle était toujours aussi énervée. Comment avait-il osé …

_- Penny ?_

_Oh, elle le savait. Léonard, pile à l'heure ! Sheldon avait dû faire sa petite crise au lever – elle se demandait même s'il avait réussi à dormir avec une telle perturbation dans son quotidien – et son ancien petit-ami accourrait aux nouvelles. Si elle en avait honte ? Oh que oui ! Elle détestait mentir aux gens qu'elle aimait, et spécialement aux garçons qui vivaient en face de chez elle. Mais elle était à découvert, son loyer n'avait pas été payé depuis trois mois, et l'expulsion la terrifiait. Alors, gagner ce pari avec cette ordure de Wolowitz lui rendrait au moins un minimum de dignité, à défaut de lui faire perdre son amour-propre. _

_- Entre, c'est ouvert._

_Léonard pénétra dans l'appartement, inspirant et expirant fortement. Oh mon Dieu, comme cela allait être compliqué ! pensa Penny, se sentant ridicule. Pense à tes talents d'actrice, pense à tes talents d'actrice, se répétait-elle comme un mantra._

_- J'ai parlé avec Sheldon._

_- Oh, mon chou, moi aussi je lui parle souvent ! plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_Tentative qui échoua lamentablement quand elle perçut le regard sérieux de son geek favori._

_- Penny, je t'adore, tu le sais. Je peux comprendre que Sheldon est quelque fois – très souvent, se reprit-il – exaspérant et arrogant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer de lui de cette façon. C'est plutôt cruel, à vrai dire._

_Penny le regardait, abasourdie. Encore une réplique qu'elle n'avait pas préparée. Elle avait imaginé bien des scénarii, jusqu'au plus dramatique où Léonard menaçait de se suicider si elle ne revenait pas avec lui, mais qu'il la voit comme une garce s'amusant à leurs dépens, ça, jamais ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas tort … Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. _

_- Tu penses vraiment que je suis capable de ça ? réussit-elle à souffler, un poids sur la gorge._

_- Non, non ! se rétracta aussitôt Léonard, désolé. Mais enfin, tomber amoureuse de Sheldon, c'est impossible !_

_- Pourquoi pas ? l'attaqua-t-elle, piquée au vif._

_- Parce que c'est Sheldon !_

_- Parce que c'est Sheldon ou un autre garçon que toi ? fulmina Penny qui en oubliait la véritable raison de la présence de son voisin._

_- Cela n'a aucun rapport, et tu le sais ! se défendit Léonard, à son tour exaspéré._

_- Oh que si ! Tu passes ton temps à te moquer de mes petits-amis, et maintenant que j'en choisis un correct, tu penses que c'est impossible !_

_- Mais c'est SHELDON !_

_- ET ALORS ?_

_Elle aussi pouvait hurler contre cet imbécile jaloux et possessif. Bon, elle avait totalement perdu le sens des réalités, mais toute la contrariété engorgée depuis ces derniers mois se décidait à sortir sous la forme d'une fureur noire. Dirigée contre Léonard, certes. Son voisin. Son ex. Merde. Il fallait faire marche arrière. Peut-être même lui dévoiler le pari. Mais Léonard prononça la phrase de trop._

_- Alors ressors avec moi plutôt que de prétendre à des choses aussi stupides !_

_Cling. _

_- Sors de chez moi, réussit-elle à prononcer, la mâchoire serrée._

_Il ne se fit pas prier, claquant la porte sans même jeter un regard en arrière._

Ce sale petit … fulminait encore Penny, plus furieuse que jamais. Furieuse contre Léonard, furieuse contre elle-même, furieuse contre Howard, mais par-dessus tout furieuse contre sa vie de serveuse minable dans ce minable restaurant de cette ville minable. Elle avait tout plaqué pour s'installer ici, et voilà ce qu'elle recevait : des dettes et des paris qui l'obligeaient à trahir la confiance de ses amis.

- Penny.

Toc, toc, toc.

Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, apparemment. Elle attendit avec angoisse les trois derniers coups avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Penny, répéta-t-il, se tenant devant elle en pyjama, ses yeux cernés emplis d'angoisse, donnant à la jeune femme l'envie de s'exiler au Pôle Nord pour cacher sa bassesse. J'ai entendu ta dispute avec Léonard à cause de moi, et je …

Elle préféra le couper avant de le voir se torturer pour ces mots lancés au hasard. Sheldon détestait les disputes, et elle ne pouvait le rendre plus malheureux encore.

- Ce n'était pas à cause de toi, mon chou, mais de sa jalousie stupide et puérile.

- Oh.

Il y eut un silence.

- A propos d'hier soir, je …

Elle le coupa à nouveau. Le voir si misérable lui brisait le cœur, elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle qu'elle avait provoqué par son égoïsme.

- Entre, il faut que je t'explique.

Il l'écouta pendant plus d'une heure, entre pleurs et flagellation, lui assis à ses côtés sans répondre tandis qu'elle déballait les morceaux de sa vie sans succès véritable. Quand elle arriva au pari avec Wolowitz, Sheldon ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

- Si tu avais des problèmes d'argent, tu aurais dû venir me voir plutôt que de tomber entre les mains d'un usurier aigri. Tu disais que nous étions amis.

Sur ces mots les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, mêlant les « je suis désolée » aux « je vais le tuer et me suicider après », ce qui n'était pas pour arranger l'état d'esprit du pauvre Sheldon, forcé d'écouter les flots de paroles déconcertant qui sortaient de la bouche de la jeune femme désespérée. Lui qui pensait être fin psychologue, il n'aurait jamais deviné que Penny souffrait autant. Ni que Wolowitz pouvait être son Lex Luthor tentant de découvrir sa cryptonite.

- Là, là, répéta-t-il pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois en tapotant le dos de Penny secoué par les sanglots.

Il pouvait aider Penny financièrement, mais moralement, la barre était beaucoup trop basse pour qu'il puisse l'attraper. Il allait devoir se servir d'un levier suffisamment puissant pour remonter le moral de sa voisine, afin de pouvoir à nouveau dormir tranquillement. Mais une question restait en suspens.

- Tu as donc menti hier soir ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu n'es pas une si mauvaise actrice, finalement.

Penny eut un petit rire, premier sourire depuis le début de leur conversation à ses unique.

- Le grand Sheldon Cooper vient de me faire un compliment, alléluia !

- Simple constatation, et je ne pense pas que Dieu soit intéressé par ton histoire, avec tout mon respect.

- Pour moi, ça sonnait comme un compliment.

- Si tu le dis, Penny.

Le silence s'établit à nouveau entre eux, Penny perdue dans ses pensées et Sheldon cherchant un moyen de rentrer chez lui.

- Il va falloir penser à se venger de Wolowitz, constata-t-il pour faire diversion.

- Ça, c'est plutôt facile, assura la jeune femme. Seulement si tu acceptes de jouer le jeu.

- 'Jouer le jeu' ?

La confusion se lisait sur son visage.

- Si tu veux te venger d'Howard, il faut qu'il perde son pari, et moi le gagner, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

- Je ne veux pas me venger d'Howard, je n'en ai pas besoin, il est insignifiant !

- Même s'il t'a poignardé dans le dos en pariant sur toi ? insista Penny.

- Oh. Oh ! Je comprends ! Tu veux retourner la situation à ton avantage ! Bien joué, Penny !

- Sheldon, trop de compliments vont finir par me faire douter : suis-je en train de rêver ?

- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? continua le scientifique sans même l'avoir écoutée. Oh, je sais, il suffit de faire un montage photo, et …

- Sheldon, je veux voir sur son visage sa déception. Donc il va falloir lui jouer la scène en direct.

- 'En direct' ? Je ne comprends pas …

Penny lui lança un regard appuyé.

- Oh. Mais … mais … c'est absolument contraire aux règles d'hygiène ! Je refuse ! protesta-t-il vigoureusement.

- Sur la joue, Sheldon !

- De quoi es-tu en train de parler ?

- Heu … à quoi pensais-tu ?

- A une accolade amicale devant Wolowitz, chose que je me refuse car les germes présents sur ton t-shirt doivent s'y développer depuis une bonne semaine.

- Okaaaaay, soupira Penny. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus … démonstratif.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Mon chou, tu sais, dans la vraie vie, les gens supposés être en couple ont une attitude très … protectrice l'un envers l'autre, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- Tu veux que je prenne des cours d'auto-défense ?

- Non ! Je pensais plus à un simple baiser.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, Sheldon, je promets de me désinfecter la figure avant et après ! Tu pourras même poser, je ne sais pas, une protection en plastique sur ta joue !

- Ah, tu parles de philamatologie !

- C'est une maladie rare ou un dessert italien ?

- C'est la science du baiser. Tu savais qu'embrasser faisait fonctionner 38 muscles faciaux, et brûlait 20 calories par minute ? Cela explique certainement le fait que tu puisses garder ta ligne en te gavant de crème glacée, conclut le physicien sur un ton docte.

- Merci, Sheldon, se renfrogna Penny.

- Pour information, ceci était un compliment déguisé, lança-t-il avant de se lever tranquillement et de sortir de l'appartement, laissant sa voisine intriguée par son comportement.

TBBT

_Dans la série, je trouve Léonard assez geignard et lourdingue à force de tourner autour de Penny. Okay, c'est le pitch qui veut ça, mais franchement ! Howard est un pervers, Raj' a un gros problème psychologique, Sheldon est ... Sheldon, tandis que Léonard ? Léonard ne fait pas vraiment avancer le Schmilblick ! ^^'  
_

_A bientôt !  
_

_FireRox_


	6. Deus ex machina

**La conspiration de l'avorton  
**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à moins que lesdits scénaristes ne reprennent mon histoire pour un scénario (mais sincèrement, j'en doute ^^)

**Mot de l'auteure :** S04E14 : un pur moment de bonheur pour le Shenny.

TBBT

**Deus ex machina**

TBBT

- Penny ?

Un seul toc, une voix plus grave. Wolowitz, assurément, puisque Raj ne pouvait lui parler même à travers la porte.

- J'arrive !

La porte n'était pas verrouillée, mais elle ne voulait pas que ce hobbit à l'esprit tordu pénètre dans son appartement. Effectivement, c'était bien Howard Wolowitz qui se tenait dans le couloir.

- Tu veux manger avec nous ?

Question habituellement posée par Léonard. Mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis une semaine, date de leur dispute. Elle haussa les épaules, bien déterminée à mettre fin à cet état de tension stupide.

- Pourquoi pas ? déclama-t-elle en allant chercher une veste.

Comme toujours, il ajouta la phrase de trop.

- Sheldon est là, lui aussi.

Elle se retourna, ayant soigneusement préparé sa réaction, avec un immense sourire.

- Vraiment ? Il me manque tellement !

L'expression d'incompréhension étant apparue sur le visage de l'ingénieur était un pur moment de bonheur. Si Sheldon suivait son plan, ce ne serait pas la seule ce soir, pensa-t-elle, un rire diabolique retentissant dans son crâne.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'en face sans se presser. La place habituelle de Penny sur le canapé était libre, juste à la droite de Sheldon, comme prévu.

- Salut Raj' !

L'hindou lui répondit d'un rapide mouvement de tête, ce qui arracha à la jeune femme un sourire en coin. Ce petit problème psychologique était décidément incompréhensible.

- Léonard.

- S'lut … marmonna en retour le scientifique toujours fâché.

- Salut, chéri ! fit-elle en se penchant sous un angle suffisant pour cacher aux autres qu'elle effleurait à peine la joue de Sheldon.

Ce que les autres, la scène à moitié cachée par les longs cheveux de Penny ou par le visage de Sheldon, aperçurent comme un baiser au coin des lèvres. Les deux acteurs échangèrent un clin d'œil, avant que Penny ne s'asseye à sa place. Elle leva des yeux innocents vers Howard, pour le découvrir bouche ouverte, figé sur place, puis décala son regard vers Léonard, exactement dans la même position.

- Bon, on mange ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade, ravie de son petit effet.

- Je t'ai pris tes nouilles préférées, chérie, proclama Sheldon d'un ton innocent savamment répété la semaine précédente.

- Ooooh, merci ! lui répondit-elle en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer les doigts fins de son complice en saisissant le plat italien.

Raj' murmura rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille d'Howard, qui sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie.

- Non, tu n'es pas en train de faire un cauchemar, je suis aussi horrifié que toi. Nous assistons au prélude de la naissance des Terminators …

Nouveau murmure.

- Oui, je crois que Léonard fait une petite crise de tétanie couplée à une perte de tous les sens qui pourraient lui permettre de voir, d'entendre ou même de sentir cette scène digne d'un film d'horreur.

- Les gars, je ne suis pas encore sourde, leur lança négligemment Penny en mangeant son plat sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Elle parle comme si elle n'était pas contrôlée par une puce électronique, chuchota Howard à Raj'.

- Penny, peux-tu me passer la sauce napolitaine ? Tu serais un amour.

- Tout de suite, chéri !

Les deux s'amusaient bien aux dépens de leurs amis. Penny par pur esprit de vengeance envers Howard et sa manie de profiter des filles ayant – un peu – trop bu, en incluant Léonard pour sa jalousie enfantine. Sheldon par simple esprit de contradiction envers le commun des mortels, même s'il devait reconnaître que jouer ce rôle avec Penny était bien divertissant sans pour autant briser son organisation habituelle.

Ils finirent le repas dans un silence quasi-religieux, et quand ce dernier devint trop pesant, Penny tenta une sortie.

- Je travaille tôt demain, alors bonne nuit les gars !

Elle se faufila entre les jambes tendues ça et là, et était presque arrivée à la porte quand la voix d'Howard retentit dans son dos.

- Tu n'embrasses pas ton petit-ami avant de partir ?

Zut de zut, elle avait oublié cette partie ! Elle se retourna, apercevant Sheldon à mi-chemin entre le canapé et sa chambre, apparemment lui aussi sur le point de plonger dans son lit. Penny et Sheldon avancèrent l'un vers l'autre le plus lentement possible, tandis que les trois scientifiques se positionnaient pour obtenir le meilleur angle de vue.

- Bonne nuit, Penny.

- Bonne nuit, Sheldon.

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'air terrifié de Sheldon contrastant avec celui résigné de Penny. Son cerveau calcula très vite qu'ils devaient feindre un baiser debout au milieu de la pièce, sans aucun angle mort dû à l'énorme différence de taille entre les deux complices. Impossible donc de continuer à mentir, à moins de … Oh non, elle n'allait tout de même pas oser ça … Eh bien si.

Elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles de Sheldon, à peine un centième de seconde, mais elle l'avait fait. Le gloussement émis depuis le canapé confirma son action. Elle s'enfuit de l'appartement en cinquième vitesse pour ne pas croiser le regard du scientifique qu'elle venait de trahir à nouveau.

Dieu qu'elle se détestait !

TBBT

_Ce qui devait être fait a été fait. Mazel Tov ! pour citer Howard.  
_

_A bientôt !  
_

_FireRox_


	7. Parallélisme divergent

**La conspiration de l'avorton  
**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à moins que lesdits scénaristes ne reprennent mon histoire pour un scénario (mais sincèrement, j'en doute ^^)

**Mot de l'auteure :** Youtube et ses vidéos Shenny : yataaaa !

TBBT

**Le parallélisme divergent.**

TBBT

Le lendemain soir, Penny découvrit dans sa boîte aux lettres une enveloppe où son nom était calligraphié soigneusement. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit immédiatement sans prendre le temps de monter à son appartement.

_'Chère Penny,_

_Suite à la réaction de Sheldon hier soir, je considère que tu as largement gagné ton pari. Ci-joint tes six mois de loyer, et notre reconnaissance éternelle pour avoir évité à l'humanité la création de Skynet._

_Bien à toi comme toujours,_

_Howard Wolowitz'_

Elle regarda dans l'enveloppe pour en sortir la liasse de billets la plus épaisse qu'elle n'ait jamais tenue. Six mois d'avance ! Enfin, trois, puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas réglé les précédents. Mais trois mois sans craindre l'expulsion ! Il suffisait de régler à l'avance son propriétaire pour ne pas être tentée de dépenser les extras en chaussures, et elle serait tranquille pour ces trois jolis mois à venir. Elle soupira de bonheur. Tous ces efforts n'avaient pas été vains !

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la lettre, et toute impression de félicité disparut. '_Suite à la réaction de Sheldon_' … Quelle réaction ? Oh non, qu'avait-elle fait à ce pauvre docteur Cooper ? Elle savait Sheldon incapable de feindre la moindre émotion, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Alors qu'avait-elle provoqué ? L'horreur, la panique, la consternation, la répulsion ? Et s'il ne pouvait lui pardonner ?

Un bruit de pas derrière elle la fit se retourner brusquement. Sheldon, portant son sachet de courses habituelles du jeudi soir, se tenait devant elle. Penny tenta une approche type amnésie partielle des évènements de la veille.

- Bonsoir, Sheldon !

Le regard de ce dernier se troubla, avant que la scientifique ne se rue dans les escaliers en laissant Penny au milieu du hall, le bras encore levé en un simulacre de salut.

TBBT

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rencontre fatale. Sept jours où Penny n'avait jamais, malgré tous ses efforts, réussi à croiser Sheldon. Léonard était venu s'excuser de son attitude, Howard la féliciter de sa contribution à l'effort de guerre, et Raj' … Raj' lui avait souri, les pouces levés en signe de victoire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait abordé le délicat sujet de Sheldon. A croire qu'il avait disparu de la mémoire de tous sauf de Penny.

Elle avait passé une semaine à guetter les pas du scientifique dans les escaliers, mais rien n'y avait fait. Son propriétaire avait accueilli les billets avec un immense sourire, preuve que l'argent régissait le monde. Son salaire au Cheesecake Factory lui permettait à présent de payer la globalité de ses factures, quand au reste, elle avait décidé de le mettre de côté en attendant les soldes.

Vraiment, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce problème de Sheldon, tout aurait été pour le mieux.

Elle était dans son bain depuis une bonne demi-heure quand on toqua à la porte. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle entendit trois coups, qui se répétèrent encore et encore. Sortant en vitesse de l'eau, elle saisit une serviette et s'enroula dedans tout en courant vers la porte.

- Penny ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- Sheldon, quelle bonne surprise ! Entre, je t'en prie !

Manifestement, le scientifique distingué n'avait pas eu l'intention de pénétrer dans le capharnaüm de sa voisine, mais il dut se plier aux règles de politesse élémentaires.

- Attends deux petites minutes, que je mette quelque chose de décent sur mon dos !

Elle était tellement heureuse de ce revirement de situation qu'elle ne prit pas garde au visage torturé de Sheldon. Evidemment, sa place favorite était occupée par une pile de linge, et il ne savait plus où s'assoir. Cette fille était un cyclone ambulant, se dit-il en voyant l'état de l'appartement. Il résista à la tentation de ranger en se rappelant la réaction de la jeune femme à sa précédente tentative d'ordonner le chaos.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Une semaine, deux heures et treize minutes qu'il évitait Penny pour une raison qu'il ignorait. La dernière soirée passée en sa compagnie avait pourtant été parfaitement normale, avec un jeu de rôle qu'il avait su parfaitement jouer. Alors pourquoi ce besoin de fuir à chaque fois qu'il entendait Penny monter ou descendre les escaliers ? Incapable de résoudre cette équation tortueuse, il avait décidé, sous les sages conseils de Léonard, de venir voir l'objet de ses dérobades.

Enfin elle revint de la salle de bains, avec un peu plus qu'un bout de tissu mouillé sur le corps. Vraiment, cette fille restait un mystère pour lui.

- C'est bon ! Alors, tu … tu es venu pour quoi ? hésita-t-elle.

- Penny.

Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans son univers harmonieux.

- Depuis une semaine, deux heures et seize minutes, mon système limbique développe des signaux jamais encore émis, ce qui s'explique soit par une tumeur – mais les scans sont négatifs – soit par une perturbation dans mon quotidien que je ne peux expliquer que par un changement radical dans ma perception.

- Si je te reçois bien, tu es perturbé depuis une semaine, et tu ne sais pas par quoi ?

- En des termes plus barbares, oui. As-tu une explication rationnelle à mon problème ?

Penny réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait que deux explications possibles : ou Sheldon se traînait une fièvre carabinée depuis sept jours, ou … ou elle voulait s'enfouir sous le sable pour le reste de ses jours. Comme avait dit Howard, la réaction de Sheldon avait dû être assez caractéristique pour être choquante. Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être possible dans le monde réel. Sheldon ne pouvait pas … et pas avec elle !

- Heu … fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre de rationnel.

- Le seul changement dans ma paisible existence a été la soirée de la semaine dernière, où nous avons joué sous ta direction un spectacle ma foi fort bien mené.

- Heu …

- Donc, afin de mieux poser les variables propres à l'équation à résoudre, il me faut reparamétrer l'expérience.

- Tu veux … rejouer la scène, c'est bien ça ? devina Penny, suspicieuse.

- Exactement !

- Tu veux recommencer la soirée … avec tous ces détails ? insista-t-elle en supposant le pire.

- Enfin, Penny, comment voudrais-tu recréer un tableau sans les bons pigments ?

- Donc, nous allons manger italien là, tout de suite ?

- Non, non, je mange italien tous les jeudis, cela ne fait donc pas partie du problème. Et la présence de Léonard, Howard et Raj' n'est pas non plus nécessaire.

- Si je résume, nous allons faire semblant de manger italien seuls dans ton appartement pendant que tu réfléchis à la solution du problème ?

- Absolument.

- Chouette, allons-y ! répondit Penny, résignée.

TBBT

_La suite sans attendre !  
_

_A bientôt !  
_

_FireRox_


	8. Paradigme hormonal

**La conspiration de l'avorton  
**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à moins que lesdits scénaristes ne reprennent mon histoire pour un scénario (mais sincèrement, j'en doute ^^)

**Mot de l'auteure :** "Bazinga !" Traduction française : "Et vlan !" ... Il y a des coups de poignards qui se perdent, parfois ...

TBBT

**Le paradigme hormonal.**

TBBT

- Non, tu ne tenais pas ta fourchette ainsi, voyons !

- Sheldon, c'est une fourchette imaginaire, je la tiens comme je veux … soupira Penny à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

Léonard étant absent pour la nuit – une expérience malheureuse avec un laser et un gaz l'avait conduit à nettoyer le labo avant que le Dr Gablehauser ne voit le résultat – Sheldon avait toute la soirée pour réaliser son expérience. Déjà deux heures de passées, et ils n'en étaient qu'à la deuxième bouchée. Penny avait perdu toute appréhension quant à la scène finale, persuadée qu'ils n'y arriveraient de toute manière jamais.

- Penny, peux-tu me passer la sauce napolitaine ? Tu serais un amour !

- Tout de suite, chéri … répondit-elle pour la trente-neuvième fois d'une voix éteinte.

Depuis le temps qu'elle passait à avaler des nouilles imaginaires, son estomac réclamait à grands cris une nourriture bien tangible. Ce que bien évidemment, Sheldon n'aurait jamais autorisé. Il était passé de la catégorie « Mignon et enfantin » à « Créature du diable à éliminer pour le bien de la communauté ».

Mais sa réponse ne plaisait pas au scientifique névrosé.

- Hum, toujours pas la bonne intonation !

- SHELDON ! hurla Penny, faisant sursauter le docteur, et plus particulièrement faisant apparaître une expression de pure terreur sur le visage. Ça suffit, reprit-elle plus calmement, je suis fatiguée et je travaille demain, donc, on va accélérer le mouvement.

- Mais …

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS, SHELDON !

- D'accord, répondit ledit personnage d'une voix tremblante.

Penny se leva, et d'un regard appuyé – et menaçant – fit lever Sheldon de sa place favorite. Elle souhaitait terminer la répétition le plus rapidement possible, même si pour cela il lui fallait reproduire le dernier geste qu'elle avait accompli avant de sortir de ce fichu appartement. En espérant que le beug généré ne fasse pas crasher totalement le système.

- Blablabla, là je me lève, je souhaite bonne nuit à la compagnie, tu te lèves également, et là Wolowitz nous arrête.

Sheldon était perdu. La scène n'avait pas été parfaitement jouée ! Cela faussait tous ses calculs, les variables ne pouvaient être établies ! Un tic nerveux agitait sa joue droite, ce que Penny refusait obstinément de remarquer, lui semblait-il. Il fallait absolument reproduire les moindres gestes, les moindres réactions, il fallait …

- Et là on se tient au centre de la pièce – surtout au milieu d'un silence gênant, si je peux donner mon avis – je te dis au revoir, tu me réponds la même chose, et …

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle l'avait traîné vers la porte. Pourtant, il lui semblait bien qu'il était allé directement dans sa chambre, se glissant dans son pyjama du jour-dit – le noir rayé blanc, soit dit en passant – puis sous ses draps, sans problème. Aucune partie ne manquait dans son esprit, alors pourquoi Penny créait-elle une suite au film de la soirée ?

Il se concentra à nouveau afin d'élaborer une phrase d'un niveau intellectuel suffisamment bas pour l'intellect limité de Penny, quand la tête de son interlocutrice s'approcha de la sienne. « Danger, danger ! » hurla son signal de contamination bactérienne interne.

- Penny, ne t'appro …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir quand les lèvres de la jeune femme touchèrent les siennes. Un flash illumina son esprit si brillant et la mémoire résiduelle des évènements de la semaine passée virent se greffer sur son cerveau. Penny l'avait embrassé. Et il avait choisi de l'oublier. Pourquoi ?

Et surtout, pourquoi se tenait-il encore au milieu du salon, debout et figé, lorsque Léonard rentra au petit matin ?

Il devait y avoir une explication. Et Penny était la variable qui devait lui fournir la solution.

TBBT

_Mouhahaha I'm the devil ! :P J'ai beaucoup de cours cette semaine, donc le prochain chapitre ne sera certainement pas pour tout de suite. Désolée !  
_

_A bientôt !  
_

_FireRox_


	9. WTF ?

**La conspiration de l'avorton  
**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à moins que lesdits scénaristes ne reprennent mon histoire pour un scénario (mais sincèrement, j'en doute ^^)

**Mot de l'auteure :** Très occupée en ce moment, désolée du retard.

TBBT

**WTF ?**

TBBT

Penny avait passé la nuit avec une bouteille de vin rouge, tentant d'effacer de sa mémoire l'expression qu'elle avait captée sur le visage de Sheldon lorsqu'elle avait déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle avait tout imaginé, le dégoût, le rejet, la colère, mais pas … ça ! Ce qu'elle avait capté dans les yeux de Sheldon était tout simplement de l'humanité. Une réaction humaine de la part de Sheldon, c'était … incroyablement flatteur, en y repensant, se dit Penny en sirotant son verre, allongée dans le canapé.

Il l'avait fixée avec ce grand regard confus et innocent habituel, sans même la repousser ou hurler à la contamination. Bon, le fait qu'elle se soit enfuie sitôt le 'contact' effectué avait rendu la chose fortement improbable, mais tout de même ! C'était Sheldon, elle ne voulait pas s'amuser à ses dépens. Le trouble transcrit dans son regard l'avait plus impressionnée qu'elle ne le pensait, se disait-elle en regardant la bouteille se vider.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé cette reconstitution ? Pourquoi avoir tant voulu reproduire le détail final ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi Sheldon semblait-il avoir oublié cette dernière partie ? Penny se torturait l'esprit, mais aucune explication ne la satisfaisait. Ses théories étaient fumeuses, elle n'était définitivement pas faite pour résoudre des équations à inconnues multiples.

Si Sheldon devait un jour penser à se … reproduire (et dire qu'elle pensait à des choses pareilles seule dans son appartement …), il choisirait une humaine partageant le même génie que lui. L'aboutissement à un être parfait, avait-il dit une fois. Jamais il ne poserait les yeux sur Penny, pauvre serveuse et actrice ratée, dont le QI ne faisait même pas un tiers de celui du physicien.

Finalement, elle s'endormit en constatant que, étrangement, elle n'était pas le moins du monde honteuse de son acte inconsidéré. Au contraire, elle avait apprécié cet imprévu. Sheldon n'était pas si repoussant, après tout.

Oh, Seigneur … Avait-elle réellement pensé ça ?

TBBT

Le lendemain midi, Penny se réveilla avec un mal de crâne lancinant, et des flash de rêves qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout faire disparaître de sa cervelle. Où était donc l'alka seltzer des lendemains difficiles ? Trois coups à la porte lui firent avaler les pastilles sans même les laisser se dissoudre.

- Penny ?

Le diable en personne venait-il lui demander son dû, ou allait-elle devoir enfin assumer ses mauvaises actions ? Elle laissa le docteur finir son rituel, prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit la porte.

- Penny.

Danger, danger, se dit Penny. La voix était mal assurée, les yeux cernés, les cheveux décoiffés. Mauvais signe. Sheldon n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, s'il avait un état de normalité quantifiable.

- Sheldon, bonjour !

- Penny, il me faut plus de données, déballa-t-il tout de go.

- De quoi est-ce que tu …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà les lèvres de Sheldon capturaient les siennes. Des yeux bleus affolés se plantèrent dans les siens, tandis que les informations remontaient à son cortex. Sheldon était en train de l'embrasser. Seigneur. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle donc fourrée ?

Il se dégagea rapidement, alors que Penny commençait à ressentir un fourmillement dans le creux de son ventre. Très mauvais signe.

- Il me faut plus de données, répéta-t-il, hagard.

Puis il fit demi-tour en courant vers les escaliers, laissant Penny en peignoir sur le seuil, estomaquée, et la tête ahurie d'un Léonard dépassant de la porte entrouverte de l'appartement en face. Ils entendirent Sheldon dévaler les marches et sortir de l'immeuble, puis ils rentrèrent dans leurs demeures respectives en silence.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

TBBT

Léonard était perplexe. Howard lui avait dévoilé le pari après le fameux dîner, ce qu'il avait trouvé extrêmement drôle, même si cela impliquait son ex-petite amie. Mais là … Il avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir, il avait juste voulu savoir si Sheldon partait au boulot après sa nuit blanche. Et il était tombé sur une scène au-delà du réel.

Sheldon avait embrassé Penny. Sous ses yeux. Sans aucune hésitation. Et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire.

Léonard sentait sa vieille jalousie remonter dans sa poitrine. Penny, dont il était toujours amoureux, ne le nions pas, et Sheldon. Impossible ! Que Penny se joue de lui pour décontenancer Wolowitz, il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais qu'elle accepte de se faire embrasser par un autre que lui, ça, c'était un poignard planté en plein cœur ! Elle avait rompu, mais il savait que les mots de Wheaton n'y étaient pas étrangers. Il s'accrochait donc toujours, espérant que les yeux de la jeune femme reviennent se poser sur lui après un léger éloignement. Alors que Sheldon se permette de … de … de courtiser Penny, c'était à l'encontre de tous les codes régissant l'amitié existant !

Aucun ami ne sortait avec l'ex de son ami !

Léonard secoua la tête pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Il parlait de Sheldon, bon Dieu, pas d'un être humain. Et pourtant … sa réaction, le soir dernier … Comme si quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui … Non, il se faisait des idées. Jamais Sheldon ne penserait à de telles choses. Sheldon était contre toute forme de relation envers une femme, n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

Quant à Penny, elle ne pouvait décemment pas penser 'sortir' avec Sheldon Lee Cooper, le physicien complétement cinglé qui faisait de son travail de serveuse un enfer ! Sheldon le robot, Sheldon le tatillon, le dictateur, l'arrogant, l'irritant, l'adorateur de comics que détestait Penny !

Non, se calma Léonard, c'était physiquement et mathématiquement impossible. Il eut un bref rire en repensant à sa théorie fumeuse. Vraiment, il se rendait ridicule. Comme si tout ceci pouvait être vrai …

TBBT

_How can I translate "Wackadoddle" in French ? I can't find it ... Next chapter, Howard and Raj' return ! :)  
_

_A bientôt !  
_

_FireRox_


	10. Les lois Shakespeariennes

**La conspiration de l'avorton  
**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à moins que lesdits scénaristes ne reprennent mon histoire pour un scénario (mais sincèrement, j'en doute ^^)

**Mot de l'auteure :** Considérant que je suis moi-même une sorte de geek, devrais-je envisager la possibilité d'une rencontre prochaine avec un serveur super sexy ? :D

TBBT

**Les lois Shakespeariennes**

TBBT

Selon la littérature, il n'avait que deux solutions. L'exil et la souffrance, ou le suicide et la libération. La première impliquerait une retraite forcée au Texas, pays des fanatiques et des créationnistes. La seconde priverait l'humanité de son bienfaiteur naturel. Aucune n'étant envisageable, cela laissait Sheldon avec une corde et un passeport désormais inutiles en main. Cruelles Parques, riant de son destin maudit. Lui qui avait passé tant d'années au service de la science, il se retrouvait piégé par une pulsion grégaire.

Car il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il avait observé Léonard pendant tellement de temps, le regard vitreux centré sur Penny, la bave coulant presque, qu'il savait exactement ce qu'était cette sensation qui l'obsédait. Il avait envie de hurler de rage devant l'ironie du sort. Tant de temps passé à critiquer l'obsession de son colocataire, à dénigrer ses sentiments primaires, pour en arriver à cette triste fin, avec la même serveuse blonde habitant devant chez eux.

Oh, non pas qu'il détestait Penny. Au contraire, elle était une délicieuse – ou très énervante – distraction coupant ses plans hebdomadaires. Il avait découvert que les continuelles perturbations dans son emploi du temps étriqué étaient plutôt intéressantes, même si parfois la raison était futile. Son quotidien était instable grâce à Penny, et son humeur s'en était ressentie. Même Howard le trouvait plus facile à vivre, pour dire !

Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ainsi ? Pourquoi son brillant esprit avait-il voulu un changement aussi radical ?

Peut-être était-ce juste le contact physique qu'ils avaient eu deux, non trois fois. Sheldon abhorrait le contact physique. Tous ces germes transmis, toutes ces bactéries circulant d'un corps à l'autre, quelle horreur pour un corps sain et un cerveau d'érudit comme le sien ! La seule femme qui avait un jour tenté de l'embrasser était la mère de son colocataire, fortement éméchée soit dit en passant. Esprit supérieur comme le sien, mais … Bon Dieu, elle était une mère ! Mary Cooper ne l'avait pas élevé dans l'objectif de remplacer le père ou le chien de Léonard !

Qu'était Penny à ses yeux de scientifique ? Une femme, c'était certain. Une femme stupide selon l'échelle de QI qu'il avait inventée. Une femme énervante, qui ne le laissait jamais en paix. Une femme bruyante, émotive, joyeuse, amusante, capable de l'inviter chez elle sans le frapper cinq minutes plus tard. Une très bonne voisine, en somme. Mais une … compagne ? Ça, cela n'avait jamais été dans ses plans !

Alors pourquoi se tenait-il devant le bureau de Wolowitz, les mains moites et le cœur battant ?

TBBT

L'ingénieur se tenait devant son écran, un schéma de moteur compliqué d'un côté de l'écran et une photo de Bernadette de l'autre. Aide à la concentration, disaient ses collègues, connaissant trop bien le penchant du scientifique pour les femmes, particulièrement les jeunes femmes nues. Howard sourit à la jeune femme au doux regard. Bernadette, sa Bernadette. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour la trouver, mais maintenant, il n'allait pas la laisser partir si facilement ! Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Penny un jour, après tout, c'était elle qui les avait présentés. Et encore elle qui les avait rapprochés après leur rupture. Une chic fille, Penny.

Un de ces collègues s'approcha en chuchotant.

- Ta mante religieuse domestique t'attend devant la porte. Apparemment, cette bestiole ne sait pas frapper aux portes.

Howard soupira lourdement. Pourquoi Sheldon le dérangeait-il toujours lorsqu'il construisait une pièce importante d'une station spatiale ? Il se leva avant que le physicien ne fasse quelques sympathiques remarques à l'égard de son travail. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Sheldon en mille morceaux, les yeux cernés et les cheveux décoiffés comme jamais.

- Tu comptes entrer en Oompaland ou tu as peur de te faire agresser par une centaine de nains enragés ?

Comme Sheldon ne répondait rien et ne semblait même pas le voir, Howard supposa que le problème était sérieux, très sérieux. Il poussa son ami jusqu'à son bureau, ferma la porte et se prépara au pire.

- Donc, Sheldon. Apparemment, tu as un souci.

Aucune réponse.

- Sheldon ?

Toujours pas. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en main. Trois coups sur la table, quelques secondes d'attente, et enfin le scientifique sursauta.

- Penny ?

Certaines habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre.

- Pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais vraiment transformé en robot.

- Je manque de données, bredouilla le pauvre Sheldon.

Howard retint un second soupir. Quoiqu'il se passait dans le cerveau de son collègue, il allait devoir l'en sortir de force.

- Quelles données, Sheldon ? Et pas de blabla, juste l'essentiel.

- Contact … danger … sueurs … problème … Penny.

- Ah. Cherchez la femme, sourit Howard.

Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Problème universel, mais dont il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à discuter avec Sheldon, le grand Sheldon Lee Cooper, l'homme sans sexualité, sans intérêt pour le sexe opposé, tout à la science théorique et à la science-fiction ? Incroyable ! Howard sentait la note de sa journée passer de « banale et ennuyeuse » à « extraordinairement riche ». Parler d'une femme avec Sheldon. Wahou. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus prendre sa revanche.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à un ami, et non à une connaissance ? ironisa l'ingénieur. Oh attends. Raj' ne sait pas parler aux femmes, et Léonard est terriblement jaloux. Et, miracle ! je suis le seul à avoir une petite-amie ! Si ce n'est pas une coïncidence amusante !

S'il avait espéré une réaction de la part du docteur, il pouvait toujours l'attendre. Sheldon était prostré sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains. Howard laissa tomber toutes ses idées de vengeance devant la pitié qu'il lui inspirait. Forcément, un tel chambardement dans son quotidien allait le faire devenir encore plus cinglé s'il ne s'occupait pas de lui.

- Bon. Dis-moi concrètement ce qui s'est passé. Et sans utiliser d'équation ou de termes chimiques, juste les faits.

- Penny m'a embrassé. Deux fois. Il fallait que je comprenne mon problème, alors je l'ai embrassée, et je me suis enfui.

- Stop stop stop ! Tu as … embrassé Penny ?

- Oui.

- Wahou ! s'exclama Howard, soufflé. Et les germes, et les maladies ?

- Il me fallait plus de données.

- Si je résume la situation, vous vous êtes déjà embrassés trois fois, ce qui est une très bonne moyenne pour un homme dans ta condition, rassure toi.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me rassurer là-dedans, mais continue.

- Enfin, Sheldon ! Est-ce que tu as senti un pincement à la poitrine lorsque vos lèvres se sont touchées ? Oh mon Dieu, j'ai dit ça à propos de Sheldon et Penny …

- L'électrocardiogramme n'indique aucune anomalie, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Est-ce que tu as eu soudain très chaud une fois le baiser fini ?

- J'ai eu une brusque poussée de fièvre, mais tout va mieux.

Le vrai Sheldon commençait à remonter à la surface, doucement mais sûrement.

- Sheldon, tu sais ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'espère me tromper, mais …

- … Tu sais que tu ne te trompes jamais, finit Wolowitz sur un ton triomphal. Sheldon, tu es amoureux !

- NON ! hurla le physicien, se levant brusquement.

- Calme-toi, Sheldon, c'est parfaitement normal. C'est humain !

- Mais c'est Penny ! protesta-t-il en retombant lourdement sur le fauteuil.

- C'est une fille, Sheldon ! Une chic fille, si tu veux mon avis, mais bel et bien une fille ! Enfin, tu pourrais éventuellement être attiré par un garçon, mais ça c'est une autre histoire …

- Léonard va me tuer … murmura Sheldon, désespéré.

- La probabilité est élevée, concéda son ami. Mais il y a un problème plus important à résoudre pour le moment.

- Plus important que la réaction de mon colocataire et meilleur ami devant le fait que je sois tombé amoureux de son ex-petite-amie ?

- Oh que oui.

- Et lequel ?

- Est-ce que Penny ressent la même chose pour toi ?

Il y eut un silence.

- Oh. Je vois.

Nouveau blanc.

- Peut-être devrais-je l'embrasser à nouveau ?

- Sheldon, crois-moi, cette expérience – bien que plaisante – n'est plus d'actualité.

- Alors comment puis-je récolter des données ?

- C'est là où intervient quelque chose de très intéressant pour toi, Sheldon. J'ai une petite-amie. Qui est une des meilleures amies de Penny.

- Oh.

- Je l'appelle tout de suite.

TBBT

_Next chapter, Bernadette, Penny and perhaps Raj' ? :)  
_

_A bientôt !  
_

_FireRox_


	11. Complicité féminine

**La conspiration de l'avorton  
**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à moins que lesdits scénaristes ne reprennent mon histoire pour un scénario (mais sincèrement, j'en doute ^^)

**Mot de l'auteure :** Malade (estomac) depuis une semaine, je me remets doucement. Ne vous inquiétez plus ! :)

TBBT

**Complicité féminine.**

TBBT

Penny était allongée sur son canapé, les yeux rivés au plafond. Depuis l'évènement devant sa porte, elle n'arrivait pas à enlever de son esprit l'image d'un Sheldon torturé comme jamais. Le fait qu'elle soit la cause de tous ses malheurs la rendait malade. Elle avait déjà fait souffrir Léonard, bien trop pour un simple voisin et ami. Alors rendre Sheldon encore plus névrosé qu'il ne l'était tenait soit du suicide pur et simple, soit d'une cruauté inimaginable. Elle espérait que son instinct de survie était suffisamment développé pour ne pas la pousser à la première solution, et que sa nature était bien plus humaine que celle d'une sale garce du Nebraska.

Elle soupira, pensant à sa vie actuelle. Comme si elle n'était pas assez compliquée ces derniers temps, il fallait en plus y ajouter des problèmes de cœur ! Sa carrière d'actrice était une vaste plaisanterie, son job de serveuse la remplissait d'amertume chaque jour, et sa piètre tentative de reprendre des études s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Dure réalité. Mais au moins son loyer était payé, et elle avait pu faire des économies substantielles en réduisant ses achats compulsifs de chaussures. Méditer là-dessus lui arracha un faible sourire. Quelle idiote avait-elle été de penser que Sheldon n'était qu'une sorte de machine incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiment !

Elle savait très bien ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du scientifique. Et, oh oui, que cela lui faisait peur ! Car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir répondre à ses attentes. Avoir passé ces dernières années à contempler puis à participer à la vie quotidienne des quatre amis lui avait appris que fréquenter Sheldon était très improbable, voir foncièrement impossible. Avec ses tocs, ses manies, ses règles rigides, ses références de science-fiction dont elle ne connaissait rien, sa capacité à la faire sortir de ses gonds à chaque conversation, comment pouvait-elle envisager une quelconque relation avec lui ?

Le téléphone sonna, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Yep ?

- Penny, c'est Bernadette.

- Oh, salut Bernadette ! Comment vas-tu ? Prête pour ce soir ?

Leurs services communs au restaurant étaient la seule chose qui ne la faisait pas flancher au milieu des cheese-cakes.

- Oui, cette fois-ci mes expériences sont restées sagement dans leurs boîtes. Penny, il faut qu'on parle de ce pari avec Howard.

- Il est fini, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Penny.

- Je parle plutôt des conséquences de ce pari.

Cette fois Penny eut un pincement au cœur. Sheldon allait-il si mal pour que Howard en parle à Bernadette ?

- Bernadette, je …

Penny s'interrompit. Elle ne savait pas comment poursuivre. Que pouvait-elle bien expliquer, de toute façon ? Qu'elle avait joué avec Sheldon ? Qu'elle se sentait encore plus misérable que d'habitude ? Qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle pourrait un jour ressentir pour lui ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire … murmura-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

- Je m'en doutais. Laisse-moi te rappeler l'histoire que tu m'avais racontée il y a un an déjà. Tu te souviens du chat de Schrödinger ?

- Selon toi je devrais tenter le coup ? Mais tu connais Sheldon, il est …

- Impossible à vivre, compulsif, dictateur, arrogant et peut-être la réincarnation de Satan sur Terre ?

- Bernadette, ça ne m'aide pas vraiment.

- C'est un enfant, Penny ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur lui à tout moment, que ça soit pour un conseil, de l'argent, de l'aide ou une simple présence ! Avoue-le, il a toujours été là quand tu avais besoin de lui.

- Oui, mais …

- Il a vraiment besoin d'aide.

- Mais il pourrait ressentir ça pour n'importe quelle autre fille si elle l'avait embrassé à ma place !

Silence à l'autre bout du fil. Penny venait de réaliser le véritable problème au cœur du problème. Elle était juste la première, comme le premier flirt d'une adolescente : extrêmement fort aux premiers jours, puis sans conséquences pour l'avenir. Et si Sheldon, maintenant ouvert à de nouvelles perspectives sociales, voulait tester d'autres filles ? Que ferait-elle, elle, Penny, simple serveuse et actrice ratée ? Elle resterait une expérience parmi tant d'autres, elle serait un numéro dans un livret que personne ne prendrait la peine de lire.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle réalisa que sa vie se résumait à ça, des expériences ratées.

- Penny, penses-tu vraiment que Sheldon est comme tous les autres ?

- Non, mais …

- Alors lance-toi !

- Mais s'il finit par me détester, s'il se rend compte qu'il a fait le mauvais choix, que je ne suis qu'une serveuse au QI ridicule ? Je n'oserai même plus rentrer chez moi de peur de le croiser !

- Penny, arrête de te voiler la face ! Si tu ne fais rien, toutes ces nouvelles données vont finir par détruire Sheldon ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, il faudra le faire !

Bernadette avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si personne n'expliquait à Sheldon le grand jeu des sentiments, il irait d'équations en équations sans jamais trouver la solution, et cela le rendrait encore plus névrosé. Au risque de paraître prétentieuse, elle, Penny, était la nouvelle professeure de Sheldon Lee Cooper. Matière choisie ? L'amour. Difficulté ? Certainement le plus gros travail depuis Hercule …

TBBT

_La semaine prochaine, je prépare un spectacle pendant 4 jours pour ma Fac. Je ne pourrai donc pas écrire entre deux seaux de peinture et une dizaine d'aiguilles plantées dans mon pouce ! Désolée pour le retard, je promets de m'y remettre dès que tout cela sera terminé ! (Et après je réattaque les partiels ... Oh my god ...)  
_

_A bientôt !  
_

_FireRox_


	12. La théorie de Penny

**La conspiration de l'avorton**

TBBT

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari malheureux avec Wolowitz, Penny se trouve dans une situation des plus pénibles.

**Rating :** K

**Mot de l'auteure :** Ce n'est pas la fin, que je tente d'écrire mais que la fatigue ET les examens m'en empêchent. Je suis toujours malade, mais je me remets doucement. De toute façon, c'est ça ou repiquer mon année, alors autant se bourrer de médocs et tenter le tout pour le tout. J'ai toujours évité les rattrapages, alors pourquoi pas une nouvelle fois ? :)

Bonne lecture !

TBBT

**La théorie de Penny**

TBBT

Raj' était perplexe. Non pas qu'il ne comprenait pas où Penny voulait en venir, c'était plutôt clair. Non, ce qu'il ne saisissait pas, c'était pourquoi elle lui demandait ceci !

- S'il te plaît, Raj', ma voiture est encore en réparation, je ne peux pas aller le chercher !

L'indien eut une moue dubitative. Que Penny aille chercher Sheldon au travail, passe encore. Mais qu'elle prévoit d'aller au cinéma avec lui, et seulement avec lui, ça, c'était nouveau !

- Nous rentrerons à pieds, c'est à deux pas de l'immeuble.

Non, définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand Howard avait twitté « Une nouvelle espèce est sur le point d'être créée ! », il n'avait pas pensé à … ça ! Penny, Sheldon, cinéma. Cela voulait-il dire ce qu'il pensait ?

- Tape une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non.

Evidemment, cette conversation par téléphone était un peu compliquée pour les échanges. Soit, il les conduirait. Mais pas avant d'avoir plus de détails sur cette nouvelle relation. Et pour cela, il fallait débrider son mutisme sélectif. Il se dirigea vers le frigo, tout en tenant le téléphone contre l'oreille pour s'assurer que Penny ne raccrocherait pas, saisit une bière bien fraîche et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Salut à toi, sublime beauté occidentale.

- Tu ne devrais pas retenir la méthode de drague Wolowitz, elle est juste repoussante.

- Je suis plus grand que Howard dans bien des domaines …

- Stop. J'ai appelé un ami, pas le téléphone rose. Pour le cinéma, c'est d'accord, oui ou non ?

- Je veux plus de détails.

- Raj' …

- Okay, okay ! Je peux venir avec vous alors ?

- Raj' …

- Juste être dans la même salle avec une paire de jumelles ?

- …

- Oui, bon, je vous conduirai et je rentrerai.

- Merci.

- Même pas un petit micro émetteur ?

- RAJ' !

- A ce soir !

TBBT

Sheldon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait assis dans la voiture de son collègue indien. Pourquoi donc Léonard avait-il refusé de le ramener chez lui, prétextant une expérience au-delà de son niveau de compétence scientifique ? Pourquoi Howard lui avait souhaité bonne chance en le regardant partir, un sourire machiavélique au coin de ses lèvres ? Et surtout, pourquoi Raj' insistait-il pour avoir des « détails » sur sa soirée, alors que lui-même n'en avait aucune idée ?

- Pour la dix-huitième fois, Raj', je vais, comme tous les samedi soirs, descendre à la laverie et faire ma lessive.

- Sheldon, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, nous sommes amis !

- Je ne comprends pas ta soudaine obstination à vouloir m'entendre détailler une lessive. Mais si tu insistes, je peux … Pourquoi tu n'as pas tourné ? s'interrompit-il en tournant le cou vers la rue perpendiculaire qui menait à son appartement.

- Arrête de me faire marcher, tu sais très bien où nous allons.

- Y a-t-il des travaux sur cette portion ? Ils auraient pu prévenir, la municipalité va encore entendre parler de Sheldon Cooper, le défenseur des droits citoyens de Passadena ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore tourné ?

- Oh mon dieu, tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ? s'esclaffa l'astrophysicien. Sheldon, je te conduis au cinéma.

- Impossible, nous sommes samedi, déclara-t-il, catégorique.

- Et pourtant vrai.

- Fais demi-tour.

- Pour plus de précision, je te conduis à un rendez-vous.

- Je ne suis pas malade.

- Un rendez-vous galant !

Sheldon se figea, interloqué. Un rendez-vous. Galant. Donc avec une fille. Quelle fille ?

- C'est encore une plaisanterie d'Howard ?

- Non, la fille en question me l'a demandé en personne.

Sheldon cilla, un éclair de compréhension traversant son esprit. Howard avait appelé Bernadette, qui avait dû appeler Penny. Il avait rendez-vous avec Penny. CQFD. Merveilleux. Alors pourquoi avait-il si chaud d'un seul coup ?

- Sheldon, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le conducteur en découvrant son ami en train de trembler.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, il faut que je rentre, bredouilla le pauvre docteur.

Il sentait son cœur s'emballer, la sueur perler sur son front et ses mains devenir moites. Il faisait une crise cardiaque, tous les symptômes concordaient.

- J'ai une attaque, conduis moi à l'hôpital le plus proche. Non, pas le plus proche, le taux de maladies nosocomiales est supérieur à la moyenne. Il me faut un défibrillateur d'urgence, et …

Il s'interrompit en entendant un rictus moqueur. Il allait mourir, et son futur ex-ami en riait ?

- Je suis sur le point de mourir, Raj', précisa-t-il affolé.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as soudain très chaud, tu as l'impression que ton cœur va sortir te dire bonjour en face à face, la sueur coule d'endroits jusque-là inconnus pour leur capacité de transpiration ? Ah, j'oubliais, tu essayes absolument d'éviter le sujet responsable de ces symptômes.

- La définition même d'une crise cardiaque !

- Non, la définition même d'une crise de panique avant un rendez-vous amoureux !

- Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, bredouilla Sheldon, le visage passant du rouge soutenu au blanc cadavérique.

- Non, non, et non !

Raj' pila net, projetant Sheldon contre le tableau de bord.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, Sheldon. Je ne suis pas un expert dans le domaine féminin, mais je sais ce qu'il ne faut PAS faire avant un rendez-vous. Et en premier lieu, prendre tes jambes à ton cou, ce n'est pas la solution ! Parce que tu vexes la fille, et tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne reviendra plus jamais.

- Je verrai Penny tous les jours.

- Oui, si tu ne finis pas à l'hôpital à la première rencontre. Et ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu sais qu'elle en est capable. Tu te souviens de l'œil d'Howard ? Imagine la même chose sur tout ton corps.

- Mais je suis incapable de …

- Si, le coupa Raj'. Qui se vante d'être toujours le meilleur dans tous les domaines ?

- C'est vrai, mais pas …

- Qui a toujours réponse à tout ?

- Oui, mais …

- Et qui a rendez-vous avez une fille réelle et de surcroit magnifique ?

- C'est que …

- Sheldon, que ferait Spock ?

Silence dans la voiture.

- Je suppose … Je suppose qu'il essayerait d'agir de façon rationnelle, mais que son côté humain le pousserait à tenter l'expérience, répondit à contrecœur le scientifique.

- Alors, que décides-tu ? Je fais demi-tour, ou je t'emmène à ce fichu cinéma ?

- Alea jacta est, murmura Sheldon en sentant son estomac faire un saut périlleux. Ce qui veut dire …

- JE SAIS ! Je suis indien, pas stupide, marmonna Raj' en redémarrant la voiture.

TBBT

_En fait, j'ai hésité à écrire le mot "Fin" ici et maintenant, car je me sens mal à l'aise d'écrire une scène romantique entre Sheldon et Penny après avoir vu une interview de Jim Parsons où il critiquait ouvertement l'imagination un peu trop fertile des auteurs de Fanfic. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me contacter afin de connaître l'avancement de la suite, je ne peux jurer de rien !_

_Mais par dessus tout, faites moi plaisir, et dites moi si cette fic vous plaît ou non. Les statistiques de trafic me donnent un nombre très élevé de lecteurs, mais quand je vois le nombre de reviews, je me dis que mon histoire doit être vraiment mauvaise pour que personne n'ose me donner son avis :(_

_A bientôt j'espère !_

_FireRox (qui ne mourra pas finalement cette année)_


End file.
